


Hiding The Pain

by ChloeSQ



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSQ/pseuds/ChloeSQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe comes home to find her father drunk, which leads to him becoming an abusive father toward her. But nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after having gone back looking around at my old stories, stuff. this is something i wrote long long ago and just now decided to post it here having found it.

 

 

 

**Chloe’s POV**

  
  
The bell rang indicating that the period was over, which meant for me that school was over for today. I headed home without stopping by the Torch as I usually do.

  
  
I stepped onto the porch of the house where I lived with my father. My mother left when I was six years old, so it was only him and me now. I do have an Uncle Sam and an Aunt Ellen, on my mother’s side. My Uncle Sam was my mother’s brother; he’s a general, by the way. My father and I visit them sometimes, but my father and Uncle Sam don’t get along, so I don’t get to see them that much. I do talk to them on the phone, however, mostly with my cousin Lois. She thinks of me like a sister, as I do her.

  
Lois does come to Smallville a lot to see me, which I love. My father doesn’t know about it and he also doesn’t know that I drive up once a week to see my Uncle Sam at the army base where I go to talk to him, which he loves. In some ways, he’s like a father-figure, and if I miss going to see him, he would call me and check on me.

  
My thoughts were interrupted by a crash coming from inside the house. I hurriedly unlocked the door, afraid that something was wrong.

  
“Dad?” I called out to him as I closed the door.

  
I dropped my backpack on the ground next to the door, then started looking around to see where the crash had come from. Walking into the kitchen, I could see several beer bottles on the floor. At least a half-dozen. One of the bottles was broken, which I guess explained the crash. This was wrong, I thought. We never have beer in the house. Something was wrong.

  
“Dad,” I called again, and that’s when I saw him. He was sitting on the kitchen floor near the cabinets, holding a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand.

  
“Dad, what are you doing?” I asked, walking over to him.

  
“Nothing that concerns you, bitch!”

  
“Dad!” I said, shocked. My father had never said those kind of words to me. I was also surprised he could even speak normally, without slurring, since he was clearly drunk.

  
“Go away, bitch,” he said as he got up from the floor. Or tried, I thought as I watched him struggle to get to his knees, then up on his feet, swaying as he did so. It seemed to take forever.

  
I did try to help him, but he pushed my hands away. When he was finally up, he looked at me, his eyes bloodshot.

  
“Dad, what’s wrong? You never drink,” I said.

  
“Nothing,” he said before walking away.

  
I put a hand on my father’s shoulder to stop him.

  
“Dad.”

  
I never expected what happened next. My father took my hand from his shoulder and grabbed it, twisting it around. At the same time he turned to face me. I yelled in pain from the twisting of my hand, which he let go when he faced me.

  
“I told you nothing is wrong!” he yelled. He then pushed me to the floor. I had no time to prevent what happened next, and no way to defend myself when he began kicking me in the stomach.

  
“You are a worthless piece of shit, you know that? No wonder my wife left!” he yelled as he continued kicking me.

  
I was crying from the pain. I had no idea why my father was doing this to me. Why was he like this?

  
After a few minutes he stopped and I looked up at my father in tears.

  
“You will tell no one about this, understand? Or you will pay dearly … get it?” my father hissed.

  
“Yes, Dad,” I said, nodding in fear. After that, my father just walked out of the kitchen, leaving me lying on the floor in agony.

  
I heard the front door of the house slam shut. I waited a minute or two, then slowly began to get off the floor, a task made more difficult due to the pain I was in. I walked slowly to the stairs, making my way to my bedroom.

  
Once inside my bedroom I closed the door and went to the mirror beside my desk. I pulled up my shirt to see there was a big bruise starting to form. I just looked at it thinking: what was wrong with my father? Nothing like this had ever happened before. God, I just hope that this was going to be the only time he would do something like this to me, I thought.

  
Maybe tomorrow I would try and see what was the matter with him. I pulled my shirt down as I kept thinking. It was a good think I’d already visited Uncle Sam this week. It was also a good thing it was Friday too. I went to lie down on the bed, but as I did so, the phone rang. I walked over to the desk and picked up the receiver.

  
“Hello,” I said into the mouthpiece.

  
“It’s Clark,” the voice on the other end replied.

  
“Yeah,” I said, trying not to cry.

  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

  
“What? Why would something be wrong?”

  
“It’s just … you sound a little weird,” he said, sounding concerned.

  
“Nothing is wrong, Clark,” I covered hastily. “Is there something you want?”

  
“Just wanted to make sure you’re going to be coming over to my house at five so we can study for the test on Monday.”

  
“Yeah, I’ll be there,” I said. I knew I shouldn’t go over to Clark’s house, but I didn’t want to be anywhere near here when my father came back.

  
“Okay, I’ll see you later. Bye,” he said.

  
“Yeah, see you,” I replied, hanging up the phone. I went over to my bed to lay down and after a few minutes fell asleep.  


  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**-ONE HOUR LATER- **

  
I woke up with a start, hearing a door being slammed. I knew it must be my father, who I had hoped wouldn’t come home before I had left. I looked at the time to see that I had an hour until I would have to go to Clark’s to study. I looked around for my backpack, which I remembered I had left downstairs next to the front door.

  
I opened my door slowly and headed downstairs, hoping that I could make it out of the house without my father seeing me. I really didn’t want to be anywhere near him right now. Getting to the front hallway, I picked up my backpack, then slowly opened the door.

  
“Chloe!” my father yelled from the living room. With a sigh, I headed toward the living room to see what he wanted.

  
“Make me a sandwich. Beef, no mustard,” he ordered promptly upon seeing me in the doorway. I hesitated and he frowned at me.

  
“Well, go you worthless brat!” he yelled.

  
I jumped and ran out of the room. I shook as I put the sandwich together. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Why was my father doing this to me? I slowly returned with the sandwich. He looked at it and frowned again.

  
“I said no mustard!” he shouted, standing up angrily.

  
I instinctively backed up.

  
“I’m s…sorry,” I stuttered as he approached. All of a sudden he smacked me across the upper face, hitting me right against my eye. I gasped in pain and sank to my knees, clutching my eye. My father bent over close to my ear, his hot breath close to my neck. I drew in a breath and backed away.

  
He flung his sandwich at me.

  
“Make me a sandwich … with no mustard.”

  
I picked myself up and cleaned up the sandwich, returning to the kitchen where I finally let myself cry. I draped a cold cloth against my eye as I made another sandwich, careful to leave off the mustard. After I delivered the sandwich, I hurried out of the house with my backpack and ran to my car. I got in, closed the door and locked it. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and cried.

  
Why was my father becoming abusive toward me now?

  
I started my car, pulling out of the driveway and drove toward Clark’s house, thinking what I was going to say to them if they asked about what had happened to my eye. I also thought of what I was going to do if this thing with my father kept happening. I didn’t know if I should tell anyone about this. My father had told me not to tell and if I did I would pay.

  
I would have to keep this a secret. I couldn’t tell anyone what my father did to me. I don’t want anyone getting involved with this, I thought. I can’t let anyone get hurt, even if it means me getting hurt every day by my father.

  
I pulled up at the Kent farm and got out, heading toward the barn where Clark also hung out. As I climbed the stairs to the loft I could see that Clark wasn’t alone. Lana Lang was with him, sitting next to him talking softly. I had no idea what the conversation was about and I didn’t care.

  
“Is this a bad time?” I asked loudly. Clark looked at me.

  
“Chloe! I didn’t know if you were going to make it. Lana came by and she said she wouldn’t mind helping me study. I’m sorry. You want to join us?” he said, standing up.

  
“It’s fine. You study with Lana,” I said, almost in tears. I turned around and quickly walked away, not even stopping to hear my name being called. I just kept walking.

  
Why was this happening to me? First my father is being abusive toward me and Clark … well, Clark, I can’t really say. When it’s Lana, nothing else matters to him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**Clark's POV**

  
“It’s fine. You study with Lana,” Chloe said.

  
I could tell that something was wrong, but before I could even say anything she was walking quickly out of the barn.

  
“Chloe!” I called her name, but she didn’t even look back, just kept walking. I turned to Lana.

  
“Go,” she said. “Take as long as you need.”

  
“Thanks, Lana. I’ll be back,” I replied as I ran down the stairs and out of the barn so I could catch up to Chloe before she drove off. I knew I could easily get to her by super-speeding, but I didn’t want to take the risk of Lana seeing me use it. Reaching Chloe, I put a hand on her shoulder before she got into her car.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chloe's POV**

  
I felt a hand on my shoulder just as I was about to get into my car. Without even thinking I turned around and said loudly:

  
“Please don’t hit me!”

  
I immediately regretted it, seeing it was Clark, and not my father. This was not good.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. “I’m not going to hit you … and what happened to your eye, Chloe?”

  
He sounded concerned, and he was peering at my face, checking out my eye.

  
“Nothing, I just fell down the stairs and hit it on the banister,” I lied. I couldn’t say my father had done it to me. I couldn’t get Clark involved in this. Besides, I was so sure that what my father had been doing to me today wouldn’t happen again and things would be back to normal tomorrow.

  
“It must hurt,” he said.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I’m really sorry, Chloe. I know you said you were coming, but ….”

  
Clark didn’t get to finish what he was saying because I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say, which would have something to do with little miss perfect, and I didn’t want to hear about it.

  
“Yeah, yeah, Lana, I get it. I know, when it comes to Lana, nothing else matters to you. I get it. You’d rather be with her than me,” I said, trying not to get upset, but that, coupled with what my father had done to me was really getting to me.

  
“Chloe, that’s not true.”

  
“It is, Clark, and it hurts. You use me, Clark, it’s like we’re not really friends. It’s always Lana, and if it’s not her, then Pete. Whenever it’s me, it’s because you want something from me, and if not it’s you talking about Lana. That is all I am to you,” I added, looking at the ground. I couldn’t look at him.  
  
“Chloe!”

  
“Clark, please just stop! I don’t want to hear it. I’ll see you at school on Monday,” I said, turning toward my car. I got inside and closed the door. I turned to look at where Clark had been standing to see him watch me for a second, then turn and walk away back toward the barn, back to the girl of his dreams. He didn’t even look back.

  
“Some friend,” I whispered to myself. I pulled out of the driveway. I didn’t want to go home just yet, so I headed toward the Talon to get some coffee before I returned home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Arriving at the coffee shop, I parked my car and went inside. I saw that Martha was behind the counter. I walked up to her.

  
“Can I have a hot cup of coffee, please?” I said.

  
“Sure, Chloe. What happened to your eye?” she asked.

  
“I fell down the stairs and hit it on the banister,” I told her, the same way I told Clark.

  
“Does it hurt?”

  
“Not really,” I lied.

  
“That’s good,” she said. “Let me get your coffee.” She walked away and a minute later brought back a cup of coffee for me.

  
“Thanks,” I said, taking it.

  
“I thought you were going to study with Clark?”

  
“He found someone else to.”

  
“Oh. How is your father doing?” she asked.

  
At the mention of my father, I began to back away.

  
“My father?” I said, my voice tremulous.

  
“Is something wrong, Chloe?” she asked worriedly.

  
I didn’t know what to say anymore. I just let a few tears fall down my face. Martha walked around the counter to me. I felt her arm around my shoulders as she led me away from everyone toward the back.

  
“What is it? What’s wrong, honey?” she asked me, once we were alone.

  
“If I tell you, will you please promise me you won’t tell anyone?” I asked.

  
“I won’t tell anyone,” she promised.

  
“It just happened today … it probably won’t happen again.” I started to cry. I was having second thoughts about this, about telling her what my father had done.

  
“What happened today?” she prompted gently.

  
“My … my father … I can’t do this. I’m sorry to have wasted your time,” I cried. I started to walk away but a hand on my back stopped me.

  
“Chloe, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. Your father what?” she asked again.

  
I turned around to face her. “My father … he did this … to me,” I said, lifting my shirt so Martha could see it. “He’s never done this before.”

  
“Oh, god Chloe,” she gasped, putting her hands on my stomach. “We need to tell the police about this.”

  
“No! You promised! He was just drunk today; it probably won’t happen tomorrow.”

  
“All right, I won’t, but the minute something like this happens tomorrow, you come right to me.”

  
“All right.”

  
“Good. Did he do that to your eye?” she asked.

  
I just nodded.

 

“Now why don’t you come to dinner with me, Jonathan and Clark?”

  
“I don’t know, Martha. I really should get home,” I said. I really didn’t want to see Clark after what had happened earlier, but I also really didn’t want to be around my father.

  
“Please do this for me.”

  
“Sure, why not,” I agreed. I just hoped that I wouldn’t get into another argument with Clark.

  
“Great. Why don’t you help me here until then?”

  
“Sure,” I replied.

  
Martha pulled me into a hug, which I hadn’t expected.

  
“Everything is going to be okay,” she said before letting me go. She kept an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the front of the shop. I just wondered if I had done the right thing by telling her about this.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
Martha and I stood outside the Talon.

  
“All right, so you’ll meet me at the farm?” she said as she locked the door to the shop.

  
“Yeah, I just need to stop at home first.” As much as I didn’t want to go home, I needed to check on my father. I still loved him, even though he’d physically hurt me. I felt Martha’s hand on my shoulder.

  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” she said. “Maybe you should stay tonight with us, and tomorrow I’ll come with you to your house and we can check on your father together.”

  
“I don’t know, Martha. I really don’t want you to get involved with this. You have your own family to take care of and you don’t need me to add to it. I think it’s best if I just go home and you forget everything I said to you earlier,” I told her, starting to walk away slowly then faster until I was running.

  
I heard her calling for me but I just kept running until I got to my car and got in and started driving toward my house. I shouldn’t have said anything about my father to Martha, I told myself. It’s not her problem to worry about; it’s my problem. I need to deal with this myself.

  
Finally pulling into my driveway, I parked the car and got out heading to the front door. I could see there were no lights on in the house, which might mean my father wasn’t home, or maybe he was sleeping. I opened the door and walked in, not turning on any lights. I headed toward the stairs.

  
“Where were you?” I heard my father’s voice saying, coming from the living room.

  
“I … I was at the Talon,” I replied fearfully.   
  
“Come here!”

  
I slowly walked toward him. I could see from the light on the television my father was lying down on the couch with a beer in hand. He was watching something on the screen, but I didn’t know what.

  
“Yes?” I said to him.

  
“Come here,” he yelled angrily

  
I slowly walked over to him. “Yes?”

  
He got up from the couch. I tried to back away from him but he grabbed me before I could and slammed me into the wall behind him.

  
“Did I ever give you permission to go?”

  
“No … but …” I didn’t get to finish as I was hit in the face.

  
“I don’t want to hear any buts!” he yelled. He threw me to the floor and started kicking me again like the last time. “Don’t you go anywhere without coming to me first, bitch! You go to school and that’s it! I lost my job this morning, and it’s probably because of you. Just like my wife. You made her leave!” he continued to yell, kicking at me over and over again until I blacked out from the pain.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Clark's POV **

  
Once I finished studying with Lana, I walked her home, then returned home for dinner. I kept thinking about what had happened earlier with Chloe, wondering what had gotten into her. I’ll go see her tomorrow, I told myself.

  
As I stepped onto the porch, I heard my mother talking to my father about something. My mother’s voice sounded worried. I listened in.

  
“I can’t believe he would do something like that to his daughter. Those bruises on her stomach … she said her father just started behaving like this today. She told me not to tell anyone about this, but I think I should tell the police. What do you think, Jonathan?” I wondered who she was talking about.

  
“I think we should go right over there and check on her, make sure her father hasn’t done anything more after you saw her. Then we go from there,” my father said.

  
“What’s going on?” I asked, walking into the house. I looked at my mother and father, who both looked at each other for a second, clearly trying to determine if they should tell me.

  
After a second, my mother looked at me.

  
“It’s Chloe,” she answered.

  
“What about Chloe?” I asked, worried.

  
“We’ll tell you everything in the truck. We need to get going,” my father said quickly as he headed outside toward the truck, Mom and I following. I got in the car. As soon as the door closed, he started the engine, pulling out of the driveway and drove down the street at a fast speed. Something was definitely going on.

  
“Okay, Mom, Dad, what’s going on?” I asked.   


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
I woke up in pain. I looked around and couldn’t see my father anywhere in sight. With a struggle, I sat up. After a minute or so I got to my feet, trying to ignore the pain coming from my side. I heard a knock at the front door and started toward it, but stopped as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which meant my father was still in the house. A second later I heard the front door open.

  
“Yes?” my father’s voice said.

  
“Is Chloe around?” I heard Clark’s voice asking. I wondered why Clark had come to see me. He probably wanted to talk to me about the argument we’d had earlier.

  
“She’s not here,” my father told him, which was definitely a lie.

  
“Her car’s in the driveway.”

  
“Are you implying that …”

  
He didn’t get to finish as I cut him off.

  
“Clark, what are you doing here?” I asked, walking toward them.

  
“I didn’t know you were back,” my father lied.

  
“Yeah, I got back a while ago,” I told him, continuing the lie. “So, Clark, what can I do for you?”

  
“Can I talk to you for a minute outside, if that is okay?” he said, looking worried.

  
“Can I Dad?” I asked my father, hoping he would say yes.

  
“Two minutes, no more. And Chloe, remember what I said earlier.”

  
“Yes Dad,” I replied. I headed out the door and down the steps with Clark following closely. The minute Clark and I were a safe distance from the house I turned and looked at him.

  
“What do you want, Clark? I am really not in the mood to get in another argument with you.”

  
I spotted Martha and Jonathan standing right next to their truck. Then I understood. Martha must have told Jonathan and Clark what I had told her. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.

  
“My mom told me what your father’s been doing. Oh god, Chloe, you should have told me. I could have helped you.”

  
“You can’t help. I have to deal with this on my own, Clark. I can’t get anyone involved in this. I shouldn’t have said anything to your mother to begin with and I’m sorry about that.”

  
“Don’t be sorry. I am glad you told my father. Now why don’t you come and stay with my family. I don’t want you to be near your father when he’s like this.”

  
“It’s time,” I heard my father’s voice yell.

  
“I better go,” I said, starting to walk toward where my father was standing.

  
“Chloe, can we talk to you?” Jonathan asked.

  
I stopped and turned around to look at him.

  
“I can’t right now. I have to go inside,” I replied.

  
I knew what they were trying to do. I continued to walk toward my father. Before I headed inside, I turned and looked at Clark.

  
“I’ll see you at school on Monday,” I told him in a loud voice. I then turned around and went back inside, hearing the front door slam shut after me.

  
“I want you to go to your bedroom and stay there until I give you an okay to come out! Got it?” my father said angrily.

  
“Yes, Dad,” I replied, walking as quickly as I could to my room.

  
“And I don’t want you being friends with Clark anymore,” he yelled.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
My father’s words still echoed in the hallway. I don’t want you being friends with Clark anymore. I turned to look at him.

  
“What? Why, Dad?” I asked, looking down at the bottom of the stairs. My father came into view.

  
“Because I said so, and if you are not going to obey it I will have to teach you a lesson,” he said, taking a step up the stairs toward me.

  
“Dad, what has gotten into you? Why are you being like this?”

  
“If anything, it’s you, bitch. Now get in your room!”

  
I obeyed and went to my room. I didn’t want to get hurt again. I lay down on my bed, wondering how I was going to tell Clark that we couldn’t be friends anymore. A few hours later I fell asleep hoping that when I woke up this would all be just a dream.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Narrator's POV**

  
Gabe opened the door to his daughter’s room to see that she was sleeping.

  
“Soon, my dear. Very soon,” he whispered to himself.

  
He closed the door and walked down the stairs grabbing his keys before leaving the house. It was late. He got in his car, starting the engine and pulled out of the driveway before speeding down the street. Twelve minutes later, Gabe pulled into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse.

  
He got out of the car and walked into the warehouse. A man stood in the shadows a few feet away.

  
“So is everything going according to plan?” the shadowy figure asked.

  
“Yes, boss, things are going well. How much longer until I can kill the girl?”

  
“Don’t worry, you get to kill the girl. I just like her to suffer first before that happens. Does she suspect anything?”

  
Gabe shape-shifted into his original body.

  
“No. She just thinks it’s me being abusive toward her. She has no idea that I’m really not her father.”

  
“And her real father … is he taken care of so he won’t interfere?”

  
“Yes, he’s with a couple of my friends. I told them not to harm him, like you said.” The shape-shifter reformed into Gabe Sullivan.

  
The man stepped out of the shadows. Lionel Luthor. Lionel walked toward Gabe, briefcase in hand.

  
“Good, here is half of your payment. You get the rest when the job is finished,” he said, handing the briefcase to the shape-shifter. “I will contact you when I want you to kill her.”

  
“Fine. What do you want me to do with her father when the job is done?” Gabe said as he took the briefcase.

  
“Just tell your friends to let him go free.”

  
“Very well. As soon as the job is done, I’ll tell them that,” Gabe replied, turning around to walk out of the warehouse. He got in his car and drove away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chloe's POV**

  
It was Saturday morning. I sat in my bed, knowing I couldn’t leave my room until my father gave me permission. I heard a tapping coming from my window and I turned to look to see what was making that noise. It was Clark. I quickly got up and went to my window, opening it.

  
“What are you doing here, Clark?” I asked. I could see that he was standing on the branch of a tree that grew close to my window.

  
“I came by to check to see if you were okay. After you went inside last night, did he do anything to you?” he asked.

  
“You really should go. If my father catches …” I couldn’t finish what I had to say as I heard my bedroom door start to open. I quickly shut the window and turned to face my father.

  
“What’s going on, Chloe?” he asked angrily. “Who was at the window? I heard noises coming from your room.” He went over to the window, pushing me out of the way. I fell to the floor.

  
“Just myself,” I replied, getting up. He was still looking out the window, but turned around to face me a second later.

  
“I could have sworn that I heard you … never mind. You are to stay in this room until Monday. Got that?” He walked toward the door.

  
“Yes.”

  
My father slammed the door on my answer. I could hear my door being locked from the outside. I couldn’t believe he would lock me in my room. He did when I was little and had done something bad.

  
I walked over to my window again and looked out. Clark was nowhere in sight. He must have used his super-speed, I thought. Clark didn’t know that I knew about his powers. I was waiting for him to tell me. I found out about them from Alicia Baker.

  
I stood at the window for a few minutes before returning to my bed and laying down to just think. Something was very odd about all this. The day before this had started, my father had been perfectly fine. Now all of a sudden he was acting abusive. Maybe, just maybe, my father was somehow affected. This being Smallville and all.

  
My thoughts were interrupted by the tapping on my window, which meant Clark was back again. I turned my head to look and saw I was right. Clark was standing outside my window. I got up to open the window.

  
“Clark, you really need to leave,” I hissed.

  
“I can’t just leave you with your father.”

  
“You can, Clark. Go. I’ll see you on Monday.”

  
Before I knew it, I was pulled out of the window and into Clark’s arms.

  
“You really are stubborn, you know that?”

  
“Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?” I asked, looking at him. Clark didn’t say anything as he began climbing down the tree.

  
“Clark, take me back to my room now!”

  
“No! I don’t want you anywhere near your father when he is like this. You will come and stay at my house,” he said as we reached the ground. He started walking away from the house. I could see his red truck up ahead.

  
“Fine, but put me down. I can walk you know.”

  
“Promise you won’t run back to the house if I let you down.”

  
“I promise, all right? Now put me down, Clark Kent.”

  
“All right,” he said, putting me down.

  
I hit him in the shoulder.

  
“Don’t you ever do something like that again,” I said.

  
“All right, all right,” Clark said, taking my hand in his. We started walking toward the truck.

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Chloe?” an angry voice said behind us.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
I turned around to see my father standing right outside the front door.

  
“Dad, I was … I forgot that I had a project due on Monday and we assigned partners for it, and Clark was mine,” I said, hoping that he would buy it and let me go over to Clark’s house.

  
“Fine, but come right home when you’re done. Got it?” he said a few seconds later.

  
I could see that he wasn’t too keen on me going with Clark, but I was glad that my father said I could go. I just hoped that he wouldn’t find out I had lied about having a project to do.

  
“Yes, Dad,” I said.

  
I watched my father walk back into the house, slamming the door after him. I turned to look at Clark.

  
“I didn’t know what else to say.”

  
“Well, it worked. Come on, let’s go,” he said, taking my hand again.

  
I didn’t complain. We walked over to the truck hand in hand. Reaching it, Clark let go of my hand so he could open the door for me, and I got in. He closed the door after making sure I was seated. I watched him walk around the truck to the other side to get in. He turned and looked at me.

  
“Everything is going to be okay,” he said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

  
I didn’t say anything back to him, but I really didn’t know what to say. He let go of my hand and placed his on the steering wheel. I turned and just looked out the window. A few seconds later we pulled out of the driveway. I just stared out of the window as we drove away from my house.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Narrator's POV**

  
Gabe watched as Chloe and Clark got in the truck and drove away until they were out of sight. He walked over to the phone in the corner of the kitchen, picking it up and dialing a number. After a few rings, someone answered.

 

“Yes,” said a male voice.

 

“I think the girl is becoming suspicious, Lionel.”

 

“You’re sure about it? I really don’t like to have to get rid of her so soon. You basically only had her for a day. Then again, she is a nosy girl,” Lionel replied.

 

"So?"

 

"If you're really sure about her being suspicious, kill her. Don't do it today... wait until tomorrow. Make it look like an accident.""Yes Lionel," Gabe said hanging up the phone.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Chloe's POV**

  
  
Minutes later we arrived at the Kent farm. Pulling into the driveway, I could see that Martha and Jonathan were standing just outside the house. It looked like they were waiting for us. I could also see Sheriff Adams standing behind them. I turned and looked at Clark.

  
“Clark, what’s going on? Why is Sheriff Adams at your house?” I asked as the truck came to a stop.

  
“My mother called her and told her what your father has been doing to you,” he said. He got out of the truck.

  
“Clark,” I said as I got out. He just started walking toward his parents. I followed him.

  
“What’s going on?” I asked as I reached Martha, Jonathan, the sheriff and Clark, who was now standing close to his mother. I knew what was going on but in my mind I was hoping for a different reason.

  
“Let’s go inside the house and talk,” the sheriff said.

  
She walked inside the house, followed closely by Clark and his parents. I followed them inside. Once I entered, I saw there were a couple of cops and a woman who appeared to be a doctor. Sheriff Adams spoke.

  
“Chloe, I would like you to go with Jessica here. She is a doctor and would like to take a look at you.”

  
“I don’t need to be looked at. I’m fine,” I insisted, looking at Adams.

  
“Okay, but I still want you to be checked out.”

  
“Fine,” I sighed. I pretty much knew I couldn’t get out of this. I followed the doctor away from the group and into an empty room.

  
Minutes later, the doctor and I returned.

  
“Have a seat on the couch. I’m going to talk with Sheriff Adams,” the doctor told me.

  
I obeyed and went to sit down on the couch, watching as the doctor went over to the sheriff to talk. I couldn’t hear what they were saying and after a few minutes the doctor left the house. Sheriff Adams walked over to the two policemen standing beside Jonathan. She said something to them and they both left. The sheriff then turned and walked toward me.

  
“Okay, Chloe, after having heard from the doctor, I have no choice but to arrest your father.”

  
“You can’t,” I said.

  
“He has been hurting you. There are a lot of bruises on you which look like someone has been abusing you. Plus you told Martha that your father had hurt you. Now, we have two policemen going over to pick up your father and take him into custody. I don’t want you home alone, so I have talked to Martha and Jonathan and you’re going to stay with them for a while.”

  
“I don’t see why I have to stay here. I can take care of myself.”

  
“I bet you can, but you are going to be safer with them,” she said as she headed to the door. “I will be back in a few hours or so to check up on you and give you an update on your father.”

  
She was about to leave when one of the policemen from before hurried inside.

  
“Sheriff Adams.”

  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to get Mr Sullivan? And where is your partner?”

  
“He’s dead. My partner is dead.”

  
“What?”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

  
**-EARLIER-**

  
  
**Narrator's POV**

  
Two police officers walked up to the front door of the Sullivan home. One of them rang the bell. The second the door opened, the two officers were left with no time to get out of the way as Gabe shot them both in the head with a gun. Both fell to the ground dead.

  
One at a time, Gabe dragged the bodies of the police officers inside the house and down to the basement. He took the car keys attached to one of the officers’ belts. He also took his wallet.

  
“Matthew Brown,” he said to himself as he shape-shifted from Gabe into the officer. He then walked out of the basement and out of the house toward the police car still sitting outside. As he sat inside, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

  
“What is it now?” the voice on the other end said.

  
“Lionel, there is a problem. I am going to need to get rid of the girl today. Two policemen came over to arrest me. I killed them and dumped them in the basement of the girl’s house. As soon as I get rid of the girl I want my money, then I’m out of Smallville.”

  
“You’ll get the money, after you get rid of Sullivan. Meet me at the same building you did before and I’ll give you the money.”

  
“You better.”

  
With that the shape-shifter hung up. He started the police car and headed over to the Kent farm where he knew the girl had said she was going.

  
Reaching the farm, he parked the car and got out, heading toward the house.

  
“Sheriff Adams,” he said, walking inside.

  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to get Mr Sullivan? And where is your partner?”

  
“He’s dead. My partner is dead.”

  
“What?”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**-PRESENT TIME-**

  
  
"My partner is dead Adams."

  
  
"What the hell happened Matthew? How did this happen?"

  
“We went to arrest Gabe. It happened so fast. The front door opened and the next second my partner is lying on the ground. I quickly ran back to the police car and took cover. Gabe didn’t do anything; he didn’t shoot at me, he just went back into the house like nothing happened. I saw the front door close, I got in the police car and I came right back here.”

  
“It’s okay, Matthew. Why don’t you go home?” the sheriff suggested. “Take the rest of the day off. You need it after what happened with your partner.”

  
“I want to help.”

  
“It’s not a good idea. Just go home, Matthew.”

  
“All right,” he said. He left the house and headed toward the car. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he shape-shifted into Lex Luthor. He then touched the car, which turns from a police car into one he has always seen Lex driving. He then headed back into the Kent’s house.

  
“Lex, what are you doing here?” Clark asked, seeing Lex walk in.

  
“I was just driving by and I saw police cars parked in your driveway. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Is there anything I can help with?”

  
“It was nice of you to check, Mr Luthor, but this is something that the police have to handle. There is one way you could help.”

  
“And what would that be?” Lex enquired.

  
“If you wouldn’t mind, Miss Sullivan could stay at your mansion with you for a couple of days. Your mansion may be the safest place for her.”

  
“That wouldn’t be a problem at all, but I would like to know what’s going on.”

  
“All you need to know, Mr Luthor, is that Miss Sullivan’s father just killed one of my officers and we need Miss Sullivan to be somewhere safe until we have Mr Sullivan in custody.”

  
“It would be fine with me. She can come with me now.”

  
“That would be good,” the sheriff said. Adams turned and looked at Chloe. “Miss Sullivan, Mr Luthor here is kind enough to let you stay with him for a while.”

  
“Can’t I just stay here with the Kents?” Chloe asked.

  
“It would be much safer for you to be with Mr Luthor. And there would be a lot of security there as well. So Lex will take you with him to the mansion now.”

  
“Don’t worry, Chloe. You’re safe at the mansion.”

  
“Fine, but I don’t have to like it,” Chloe replied angrily. She got up from where she was sitting and walked out of the house.

  
“I’ll call you as soon as we have Mr Sullivan,” Sheriff Adams said.

  
“Sure,” Lex replied. He walked out of the Kent’s house and toward his car where Chloe was leaning against it.

  
“Let’s get going,” he said, getting in. Chloe got in beside him.

  
“Everything is going to be okay,” Lex told her, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the road.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“I don’t have a good feeling about this, Mom. Something isn’t right. I don’t think it was a good idea to let Chloe go with Lex,” Clark said, getting up. “I’m going to go follow them.”

  
“Just be careful.”

  
“I will, Mom,” Clark said as he walked out of the house.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV **

  
“Where are we going? Your place is back that way,” I said, pointing a finger behind me. Lex looked at me, but didn’t say anything. He continued to look at me for a second, then back at the road.

  
“Lex, are you going to answer me?” I asked, becoming nervous. Something was off about him, but I couldn’t put a finger on it.

  
“We’re not going to my place,” he said.

  
“What? Why?” I asked, becoming more nervous by the minute.

  
“One thing you should know, Chloe, is that not everything is always what it seems.” With that, I felt a pinch in my neck, then everything went black.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Clark's POV**

  
At super-speed, I followed Lex’s car. It had passed the turn-off to the Luthor mansion and I knew by then something was wrong. I just couldn’t do anything just yet. I kept following the car until it stopped on the bridge. The same bridge where I had saved Lex. I hid behind a tree and watched, waiting for the right moment to interfere. I watched as Lex got out of the car and went around the other side to open the door. He pulled Chloe out of the car. I could tell she was unconscious. Lex began carrying her toward the edge of the bridge.

  
“Lex, what are you doing?” I asked, coming out from behind the tree and walking toward him, ready at any moment to take Chloe from him.

  
“Clark, what are you doing here?” he asked.

  
“You’re not Lex, are you?” I said, taking a step forward, but I hastily moved back as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

  
“Smart kid.”

  
I watched him as he slowly moved backward with Chloe, still aiming the gun at me.

  
“You don’t want to do this.”

  
“I have no choice.” With that he threw Chloe off the bridge.

  
“No!” I approached him at super-speed and ripped the gun from him, tossing it over the bridge. I then knocked him out with a punch, jumping off the bridge to dive in the water to get Chloe. Grabbing her from the water, I pulled her out, then carried her up the small rise and onto the street. Whoever was posing as Lex was gone.

  
Now that I thought about it, I wondered if they’d also posed as Gabe. If that was the case, where was the real Gabe? My thoughts were broken as I could feel movement coming from Chloe.

  
“Clark,” she said softly.

  
“Everything’s okay,” I told her.

  
“You can put me down, Clark.”

  
I did so.

  
“That wasn’t Lex,” she said.

  
“Chloe, I think whoever posed as Lex might have been posing as your father.”

  
“If that’s true, then where is my real father?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“Then let’s get back to your place and we can figure this out. We should tell the sheriff and your parents about this. It would be a good thing for them to know that there was someone who could take on other people’s identity,” she said, still looking a little woozy.

  
“You’re right.”

  
“Now why don’t you just super-speed us over there.”

  
“What are you talking about?” I asked, surprised.

  
“I know what you can do, Clark.”

  
“How?” I asked, a little confused.

  
“I kind of saw you catch a car.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“I thought if you wanted to tell me, you would do it on your own time.”

  
“God, Chloe, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know …”

  
“It’s okay, Clark, I understand. Your secret is safe with me. Now let’s go,” she said, cutting me off.

  
“All right, Chloe, but I would like to talk to you more about this when this thing is done.”

  
“Okay.”

  
I took her into my arms and super-sped away back toward my place. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
“Let me get this straight. You’re telling me that there is someone out there that can take on other people’s appearances? And the person had taken on Lex’s appearance?”

  
“Yes. He was going to kill Chloe. I also think that person took on Gabe’s appearance.”

  
“Then where could the real Gabe be? And how did you just happen to be there when he was about to kill her?”

  
“I was driving by.”

  
“All right, Kent. Now to the matter at hand. We need to find your real father, and this person that you say can take on other people’s appearances. I’m going to get a group of my crew and we’ll search for them. I want you, Chloe, to stay here with Mr and Mrs Kent. I don’t want any of you to leave this farm until I come back. And be on the look-out.”

  
Sheriff Adams left the house and headed to her car. Once the car was out of sight, I turned toward my parents.

  
“Chloe knows,” I told them. I knew that I needed to tell them that Chloe knew about my powers.

  
“What do you mean she knows, son?” my father asked.

  
“She knows, Dad. About me having powers.”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV **

  
I could see the worried look on the faces of both Clark’s parents.

  
“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about Clark being a meteor freak,” I said.

  
“I’m not a meteor freak, Chloe,” Clark said.

  
“Then what are you?” I asked as I sat down on the couch.

  
“We’ll leave you two alone to talk,” Martha said.

  
I watched as Martha and Jonathan walked up the stairs.

  
“So?” I asked, turning around to look back at Clark once they were out of sight.

  
“Short version, Chloe, is that I’m an alien. The planet Krypton is where I was from, but it was destroyed. My birth parents put me in a ship and set me to Earth right before the planet was destroyed, along with them. Martha and Jonathan happened to be driving their truck down the street when my ship crash-landed close by. The result of my ship crashing led to Martha and Jonathan’s truck flipping over. They found me and raised me as their son.”

  
“Does anyone other than Mr and Mrs Kent know about you … being an alien?” I asked.

  
“Pete.”

  
“You told Pete!” I said, shocked. He had told Pete about him being an alien, and not me, I thought to myself.

  
“He kind of found my spaceship.”

  
“Spaceship … uh.”

  
“Yeah.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Narrator's POV**

  
  
"I am not a happy man." Lionel said angrily. 

  
"She would have died if that boy hadn't interfered." 

  
"What boy?" 

  
"The Kent kid. He has incredible strength and speed Lionel. One second he is in front of me, my gun pointed at him then the next second the gun is out of my hand and I'm sent flying." 

  
"So… the Kent boy isn't human. I knew something was odd about that boy." 

  
"So you see it wasn't my fault. Where's my money?" 

  
"You're not getting paid just yet." 

  
"We had a deal!" 

  
"Yes I know that, but the girl is not dead so you didn't complete it. Now I want you to let the girl's father go. Dump him at his home. Then I want you to go back and finish the job that I told you. Then once you have done that I will give you the money." 

  
"Okay. I'll do what you ask. What should I do about the Kent kid?" 

  
"Do whatever you have to do to bring him to me alive."

 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
**-HOUR LATER-**

  
  
**Chloe's POV **

  
  
"So do you ever think about telling Lana this...you being a alien?" I asked wondering.

  
"As of right now...no. I'm not even sure I'll ever tell her. For one thing I am afraid that if I do tell her about me she would blame me for her parent's deaths."

  
"Why would she blame you?" 

  
"By my planet Krypton being destroyed, which caused the meteor shower." 

  
"How could that be your fault you were just a baby." I said. 

  
"Let's just drop this okay Chloe." 

  
"All right." I said. Then something came to me which had to do with Pete and him knowing about Clark and his secret. "Did Pete leaving Smallville have something to do with having to know your secret?" I asked not really knowing if I should have asked him that. It sounded almost as if I was blaming him for Pete leaving but that wasn't it.

 

"Mostly yes, “ he said. “Chloe, whenever someone finds out my secret, they somehow get hurt. They are put in danger and Pete almost did get seriously hurt, and now that you know, I worry even more." 

 

"Don't worry about me Clark." I told him flat out. "Now," I continued, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." I got up and headed toward the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter, I heard a knock at the door. I turned around and walked toward it. My father was standing outside. 

 

“Dad,” I said, not sure if it was my father, or the thing that had been posing as him. 

 

“Is it the sheriff?” Clark asked me as he came to stand beside me. 

 

“No,” I answered. I started to walk toward my father, but Clark stopped me. 

 

“That may not be your father, Chloe.” 

 

“And it may also be him.” 

 

“Chloe, I … your …” my father began, but then fell to the ground, unconscious. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
I ran over to my father as he fell. As I did, I could hear Clark telling me not to, but I didn’t listen. I knelt down next to my father.

  
“Dad?” I said. I could feel Clark standing behind me.

  
“He’s okay, for now,” I heard a voice say in front of me. I looked up to see a man I didn’t know. Must be the so-called shape-shifter, I thought to myself.

  
“Why are you doing this?” I yelled, getting up from the ground. Clark came to stand in front of me.

  
“Because I was told to. And sorry to say girl, but you have to die,” he said, taking a step forward.

  
“You’re not laying a finger on her,” Clark said.

  
“You think you can stop me, boy?” the shape-shifter said angrily. I watched in shock as the shape-shifter turned into a big tiger.

  
“What the hell?” I said.

  
“Just stay behind me,” Clark told me.

  
The tiger leapt at Clark. I jumped back away from Clark, who was now fighting the tiger. Who the hell was this guy? I wondered. Clark and the tiger rolled down the stairs and on the ground. I went to grab my father and bring him inside, then watched as Clark threw the tiger in the air, which hit a tree. I put my father down on the couch then went back outside. I saw Clark now standing next to the shape-shifter. The tiger turned back into the man I had seen just a few minutes before.

  
“Is he dead?” I asked Clark, walking toward him.

  
“No. He’s just badly hurt.”

  
The shape-shifter opened his eyes. I was going to say something to the man, but Clark beat me to it.

  
“Who told you to kill Chloe?” he asked angrily. He picked the shape-shifter up by the neck. I took my cell phone from my pocket, so I could record it, just in case.

  
“Not telling you a thing,” the man said.

  
Clark slammed the shape-shifter’s back into the tree and tightened his hold on the other man’s neck.

  
“Who told you to kill Chloe?” he yelled. “Tell me!”

  
“Lionel Luthor!” the man yelled back.

  
“Lionel told you to kill Chloe?”

  
“Yes!” With that, Clark knocked him unconscious.

  
“Call the police and tell them the guy is here,” Clark said as he started to walk away.

  
“All right, but where are you going?” I asked.

  
“I’m going to pay Lionel Luthor a visit,” he said.

  
“You don’t need to, Clark. I had this recorded all on my cell phone. Lionel Luthor can go to jail for this. He won’t be able to get out of this one.”

  
“You’re right, but I’m still going to pay Lionel a visit,” he said. I watched him super-speed away.

  
"You're right, but I'm still going to pay Lionel Luthor a visit." Clark said and with that I watch him super-speed away.

  
"Great." I said to myself before heading inside to call the sheriff.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Clark's POV**

  
I slammed open the doors to Lionel’s office. He was sitting down in his chair.

  
“Clark, what a surprise. What can I do for you?”

  
I didn’t say anything to him, just walked over to him and lifted him up, slamming him into the wall.

  
“Why did you send someone to kill Chloe?” I yelled.

  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

  
“Liar! The so-called shape-shifter you sent … he told me that you had told him to kill Chloe. I want to know why! What did she do to you that made you want to kill her?” I yelled.

  
“Put him down, Kent,” I heard the sheriff’s voice say.

  
I looked around to see that the sheriff and a couple of policemen were standing at the door. I turned back to look at Lionel and put him down.

  
“Sheriff, this young man …”

  
“Don’t want to hear it, Lionel,” the sheriff said. “You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Chloe Sullivan.” I watched as one of the men put handcuffs on Lionel.

  
“Whatever you say will be used against you in a court of law,” the policeman said as he took Lionel away.

  
“I think you should head home, Kent,” Sheriff Adams said.

  
“Right,” I replied, before walking out of Lionel’s office.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

**Chloe's POV**

  
It had been a month since Lionel Luthor had sent the shape-shifter after me. I was happy to learn that Lionel was found guilty and sent to prison for 25 years to life. As for the shape-shifter, he was sent to Belle Reve. As for me, things started going back to normal. One good thing I could say that came out of this was that Clark and I became closer. We even started going out. Soon after we went out together a couple of times, we became a couple, which I thought would never happen.

  
I could tell that Lana was jealous when Clark and I had told her about us, but I didn’t really care about that.

  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. I went to answer it and wasn’t surprised to see Clark standing there.

  
“Hey Clark. Please come in,” I said, moving aside to let him in.

  
“Lana left,” he said.

  
“What? What do you mean Lana left?”

  
“I stopped at her house to give her her books she left at school and Nell answered the door. She said that she had left Smallville and wasn’t coming back.”

  
“Did you ask why she left?”

  
“No, I didn’t … and I don’t think I really care.”

  
“Wow, Clark! The woman that was once your …”

  
“Don’t need to hear it, Chloe,” he interrupted.

  
“All right. So, you ready to head out?”

  
“Yes,” he said, pulling me into a kiss.

  
FIN...

 

 

 


End file.
